Serwaa S. Omowale Diversity Supplement (PI:DD Mendez) 7. Project Summary/Abstract The black infant mortality rate is currently two times the rate for white infants in the United States. Although infant mortality is on the decline in the United States, racial disparities persist. Infants born preterm (<37 weeks) and at low birth weight (LBW) (<2500grams) account for the majority of infant deaths experienced by black women. Several studies have focused on the influence of psychosocial stress on adverse birth outcomes and racial disparities, but findings are inconclusive. More recently, studies have focused on race and gender discrimination as an explanation for racial disparities in adverse birth outcomes, but limited studies have specifically focused on workplace race and gender discrimination. The objective of the Diversity Supplement is to investigate work-related stress and discrimination experienced by pregnant women in association with adverse birth outcomes (i.e., small-for-gestational-age and preterm birth). We hypothesize that women who experience work-related stress and discrimination will have an increased risk for adverse birth outcomes compared to women who do not experience these stressors. To test our hypothesis, we will use data collected from the parent study PMOMS (and GDM2, the parent trial for PMOMS). We will include measures of stress and discrimination collected at baseline and via ecological momentary assessment (EMA) through smartphone technology of pregnant women?s experiences in real time and in their natural environment. The research aims of the supplement are: Aim 1: Examine the relationship between work-related stress measures (collected via GDM2 and PMOMS) and adverse birth outcomes (i.e., small-for-gestational-age birth, extremely preterm (22-28 weeks), and late preterm birth (34-36 weeks)). Aim 2: Examine the relationship between work-related discrimination measures (collected via PMOMS) and adverse birth outcomes (i.e., small-for-gestational-age birth, extremely preterm (22-28 weeks), and late preterm birth (34-36 weeks)).